turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nasser (starship)
I see we've got a red link to Nasser here, and I do seem to recall idle speculation as to whether he'll appear in CdE and earn himself an article. Turtle Fan 03:27, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :We do have articles on William Clark and Meriwether Lewis based purely on the Lewis and Clark (starship), and Donald Rumsfeld based purely on the USS Rumsfeld. While I'm not sure its the best policy to follow, the precedent is there, and perhaps creating an article for Nasser now is reasonable. :Incidentally, a category of "Fictional Ships named after Real People" is a viable one if we should wish to create it. TR (talk) 17:31, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ::One difference between Nasser and the others is that they were all mentioned by name in at least a throwaway "Who was _________, again?" Is that true of Nasser as well? I don't recall. It's been ages since I cracked Departures open. Turtle Fan (talk) 04:36, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :::A review shows no reference to the man. I guess we'll just have to wait for the "Wow, that Gamal we sold guns to sure is smart" reference in CdE. TR (talk) 15:58, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::My recollection of the story (its been a while) is just a throw-away line on the ship's name with no comment on the origin of the name. Suit yourselves on whether or not it justifies an article on Nasser. ML4E (talk) 17:56, July 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::We may get it. He's 23 at the time of the book's opening (compared with Castro's sixteen in TG), and he joined the army before Munich, so no butterfly effect there, unless he said "Wait, Sanjurjo's still alive? Well then fuck that, I'm not joining up." He and Sadat were point men between the Italian secret police and a group of Rome-backed nationalist revolutionaries, they could fill a comparable role in this timeline. The lack of Italian characters does diminish the likelihood of an appearance via that route, I'm afraid. Turtle Fan (talk) 21:54, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, all these years later, and still no Gamal Nasser. Given the fate in The Hot War of the Suez Canal, it's possible that Nasser and Naguib could step up their coup against Farouk in THW:F, but I'm not going to hold my breath. TR (talk) 18:46, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :And a good thing you didn't, too. Turtle Fan (talk) 23:18, January 22, 2018 (UTC) So after all this discussion, what does Jonathan do but create a Nasser link in a Lit. Comm. which, while likely accurate, is purely speculative. I believe we have made it clear that we do not have historical figured added just because a ship is named after them unless the relationship is mentioned within the work. I say revert this and delete the "Nasser" entry within the "References to Historical Figures" and the redirect. ML4E (talk) 17:53, January 24, 2018 (UTC) :Indifferent. I'm sure Gamal is the Nasser HT had in mind, so it's continued existence is no vice. It's deletion would be no vice, either. TR (talk) 18:00, January 24, 2018 (UTC) :Well I am certain of it too. However, as above, we deleted William Clark and Meriwether Lewis because, while its obvious what the Lewis and Clark (starship) is named after, it isn't explicitly stated. On the other hand, we kept Donald Rumsfeld because the story explicitly states the warship is named after him. There were a couple of Great Lakes Battleships whose namesakes were deleted for the same reason. See Talk:John Paul Jones. JPJ was later restored when Jonathan found a reference to him in GotS. I guess we see what Turtle Fan has to say but I think it should go. ML4E (talk) 19:22, January 24, 2018 (UTC) ::I'd delete, if only because defying our consensus like this is rather serious. Turtle Fan (talk) 23:09, January 24, 2018 (UTC)